1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting diode and a pixel circuit, which are disposed in each pixel area on a substrate. The organic light emitting display displays an image by using light emitted from organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting display is self-emissive, and thus, can display an image without using a backlight (e.g., a backlight unit), thereby reducing thickness and weight of the organic light emitting display.
When a polymer film is used as (e.g., is included in or is used to form) the substrate of an organic light emitting display, the organic light emitting display is flexible. A flexible organic light emitting display may include a curved portion. The organic light emitting display may be variously shaped and may include, for example, a flat portion and the curved portion or may include a plurality of curved portions that are consecutively connected to each other.